Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/27 April 2017
10:31:48 Доброго дня, товарищи участниким 10:32:20 эхоsub..щи участники/sub 10:33:09 Здравствуй, бот 10:33:09 Привет, GreenRadiation 10:46:49 Бот, ты вообще здесь? 13:24:42 я вернулься 13:25:21 Прувет 13:26:14 Здравия, Кошаковски 13:30:01 (Привет) (GreenRadiation) 13:30:03 (Привет) (Кот) 14:01:58 Опять чат слетел. 14:02:11 Однако, здравствуйте, джентльмены 14:32:20 Добрый день, Смит 15:45:45 Доброго дня, Носочек, Гастер 15:46:10 (Привет) 15:48:11 (Привет) (Носочек_6) 15:48:28 (Привет) (Гастер) 15:48:48 Доброе утро 16:01:33 дня 16:02:03 Мое утро настает тогда, когда я просыпаюсь. 16:08:24 Доброго дня, Алькор, Пиксель 16:09:13 Здравствуйте, мр.Pixel. 16:09:21 Здравствуйте, др.Гастер. 16:09:32 Здравствуйте, мс.Алькор. 16:09:39 Здравствуйте, Смит. 16:09:45 Здравствуйте, мр.Frenzy. 16:10:00 Отвлекись, называется на политоту и историю. 16:10:19 Здравствуйте, мр.Hoso4ek. 16:12:32 <Обычный Эгор> Всем привет. 16:12:46 Здравствуйте, мр.Эгор/ 16:12:48 .* 16:12:57 Внезапно, чат решил ожить. 16:13:08 Надеюсь, это не привлечет СПЧ. 16:13:20 Поскольку я собираюсь отойти. 16:13:27 <Обычный Эгор> А что за СПЧ? 16:13:46 <Обычный Эгор> Что это, я имею ввиду? 16:46:55 <666Frenzy666> Как вам эта идея, например однодольные растение или двудольные, откладывали семена и они росли, а растение которое отложила семечко потихоньку погибало 16:47:04 <666Frenzy666> НУ я в растениях не про, ну думаю вы поняли 16:55:05 <666Frenzy666> Как в природе короче 16:55:29 <666Frenzy666> .Еще можно было в обычный донт старв добавить лодки, только не пиратские а такие 16:55:34 <666Frenzy666> обычные 17:44:09 в качестве семян работает Разрастание, а деревья со временем каменеют 17:44:25 не идентично природе, но тут уж приходится учитывать условности системы 18:18:03 приветик 18:18:13 (Привет) 18:20:20 Доброго вечера, Скрагеш 18:20:56 Прувет, Скраггеш. 18:34:20 Доброе утро, Скрэгг. 18:46:55 утро 0.0 18:47:03 Доброй ночи. 18:48:22 Вечер. 18:50:31 Утро тогда, когда я просыпаюсь(с)Я 18:54:04 Бот 18:54:12 Пс 18:54:28 Я ошибку нашел 18:54:39 Бот 18:54:43 Поздравляю. (Не_знаю) 18:54:50 Бот. 19:04:07 Уры... Бунди в Стыме пуявился 19:04:26 Думаю... многие его любители просто обрадуются при чём он бесплатен 19:05:15 Боот 19:04:27 Ладно, я пошел 19:09:36 Бесплатна первая часть* 19:14:53 <Крысс> Здравствуйте. 19:15:02 (Привет) 19:15:17 <Крысс> У меня вопрос по модам? Поможете? 19:16:19 Не знаю, у нас есть вроде небольшие спецы по проблемам с модами 19:16:32 <Крысс> Я создал свой оригинальный мод, наподобие1 очка здоровья, только с рассудком и не знаю, как опубликовать в Workshop. 19:27:45 Create and upload new mods to add new characters, items, and game mechanics to Don't Starve Together. Explore new ways to survive in the wilderness, or create new challenges for yourself and others. 19:27:55 Там ниже этой фразы кнопка "Подробнее" 19:28:20 <Крысс> Благодарю. 19:43:52 Опять все в Aфк.. Уже третий день такое вижу. 20:05:46 Доброго вечера, товарищи участники. Снова 20:09:37 <Крысс> Опять я с новым вопросом. Вольфанг в скриптах WOLFGANG? 20:09:58 Вроде как да 20:10:05 не совсем 20:10:14 ща посмотрю, дело пяти секунд 20:10:48 стоп, моя ошибочка, всё правильно 20:14:22 <Крысс> Вот мой мод. Скорее для хардкорщиков. Попробуйте. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=914228136 20:14:53 бредово 20:15:07 1 жизнь ещё можно как то объяснить 20:15:11 то не очень 20:15:14 а 1 рассудок 20:15:17 совсем отходит от норм 20:15:21 плюс с ним проблем не будет 20:15:25 так что он скорее для новичков 20:15:29 Куча топлива обеспечены если есть оружие 20:15:34 ага 20:15:41 к тому же, восстановить его прозще простого 20:15:55 пять секунд цилиндра, и проблемы внезапно исчезли 20:16:03 обелиски и ужасы теперь не проблема 20:16:10 а тем более мокрая одежда 20:16:21 чуть что, покушать чего нить из казана, так ты уже здоров 20:16:38 Он полезен для а-ля Радиация. 20:16:47 Новичкам противно бегать от ужасов. 20:16:56 И пытаться их убить. 20:17:05 Тактика бей и отбеги. 20:17:23 Представь, для начинающих это сложно. 20:17:30 оо, носочек видимо помнит мою наркоманию с зелёными грибочками 20:17:31 ммммм 20:17:33 сырыми 20:17:47 ну 20:17:50 с новичками наоборот 20:18:01 Если так то мод посредственный. 20:18:10 Только на ограниченное использование 20:18:14 Не более 20:18:17 <Крысс> В первый вечер иметь 0 рассудка это весьма неприятно, но когда получишь тэм-о-шэтер, сложность мода меняется. 20:18:27 Блин, облом, второй эпизод 249 руб. стоит. 20:18:29 Например, из популярная темаsub(которую я ненавижу)/sub сбор цветочков 20:18:34 набацал себе венок 20:18:43 и гуляй, с рассудком проблем совсем не будет 20:18:49 в случае чего, собери цветочек и иди дальше 20:19:03 <Крысс> Надо будет мне увеличить потерю рассуда. 20:19:08 <Крысс> Рассудка* 20:19:21 типа... день - -1000 ед.? 20:19:47 Куда если в твоем моду максимальное количество это 1? 20:19:55 <Крысс> Я найду скрипты изменения рассудка за вечер и изменю. 20:19:59 в Robocraft начал кстати играть 20:20:00 xedfr 20:20:02 ой 20:20:06 пока фигово, но возможно научусь 20:20:32 я видел 20:20:37 знаком с этой игрой понаслышке 20:20:45 мне beisege больше по душе 20:21:32 Robocraft? 20:21:49 Игрушка строй и иди ̶с̶д̶о̶х̶н̶и̶ убивай? 20:25:36 Видимо да. 20:26:20 хех 20:26:53 А смысл делать отрицательные значения если можно просто оставить рассудок на нуле до скончания времен? 20:27:16 отрицательные значения никто не делает 20:27:38 Ииии, нга нуле незя рассудок держать 20:27:42 игра не поймёт 20:27:50 у неё есть 100% и 0% 20:27:57 если рассудок будет равен нулю 20:28:05 то 0% будут равны 100% 20:28:17 и произойдёт деление на ноль бесконечности в отрицательной степени 20:29:28 Жаль нет мода который ломает психику при отметки в ноль.. А то все как то просто восполняется 20:30:08 есть очень много способов восстановить санити 20:30:15 а всмысле "ломает"? 20:31:16 Ну. 20:31:23 Если голод опускается до 0 20:31:26 Игрок начинает умирать. 20:31:32 Если хп до 0, игрок умирает. 20:31:39 А если рассудок до 0, то эффект не меняется 20:31:45 Такой же, как на ~10-25 20:31:47 У кого как 20:31:49 так он итак не меняется :) 20:31:55 Так вот. 20:32:00 А он написал, что хотел бы. 20:32:03 Скорее он бы стал не контролируем и пытался суициднутся 20:32:03 Чтобы был какой-то эффект. 20:32:13 мммм 20:33:48 Ну или судя по свойствам мира.. То персонаж бы умирал превращаясь в тень а потом исчезнув.. 20:34:15 Но вариант с суицидом мне больше нравится 20:35:41 Продолжая вторую то тут уже как то связанно с поглощением сущности тенями 20:42:58 ем 20:48:26 Я тоже играл в Robocraft 20:48:32 Но потом... чорд, он ушёл 21:04:31 (пека) 21:04:34 О, добрый вечер, Ярослав 21:04:37 тааак 21:05:11 Фуз 21:05:17 Чистил диск С 21:05:25 видимо зачистил список игорируемых 21:05:34 теперь всё как прежде хорошо ^_^ 21:05:57 Лел 21:06:12 У тебя все еще игнор в чате стоит 21:06:21 Скрипт, или что там. 21:08:42 Ich bin komme. 21:08:48 Здравствуйте, мр.Крысс. 21:08:53 Здравствуйте, мр.Скраггеш. 21:09:01 Здравствуйте, мр.Ярослав. 21:09:03 О да, мистер Грин у меня тоже список игноримих чист теперь. 21:09:11 Конечно стоит 21:09:15 я ведь не МЧ (пека) 21:09:35 Хэй. 21:09:38 Раньше всегда когда в чат заходил надо было себя из списка игнора удалять. 21:09:57 Модераторская импотенция такова. 21:10:11 Очень не удобно, ибо если не сделать не будит видно написал ли ты сообщение, потому меня и Гастер кикнул. 21:14:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aW5EEKvL9M 21:21:07 !Пинк 21:48:23 Теперь, когда всё кончилось, я почитаю-с 22:05:29 Спокойной ночи. 22:05:47 До свидания, мр.Кошаковски. 22:17:44 Agent Smit - Модератор чата. Может кикнуть. Способность: Скрипты. Может использовать стандартные способности, прописанные в описании карты в любое время боя 22:17:44 Hoso4ek - Модератор чата. Может кикнуть. Способность: Чайная эпоха. Данная карта вызывает экипировку "Стакан чая", которая мгновенно используется, без нанесения какого либо эффекта 22:17:44 This is Test Account - Бот. Может кикнуть. Способность: зов хозяина. Призывает карту "Dmitryцифры", которая уничтожает противника, после чего исчезает 22:17:44 WingdingAster0 - Администратор. Может кикнуть. Способность: Предсказатель противника. Может раскрыть карту с экипировкой "СПЧ", сделав её видимой для всех 22:17:44 GreenRadiation - Никто. Может пойти спать. Способность: Неожиданный текст. Вызывает на поле боя большое количество текста, которое никак не влияет на продолжении битвыsub(иногда пишет про какие то карточные игры)/sub. Несмотря на то, что это слабая карта, это слабая карта 22:18:41 щьтё 22:19:49 На данный момент вы наблюдали наглядную инструкцию "Как пингануть всех, и радостно свалить" 22:19:49 Чуть не забыл, последний пункт: 22:19:49 Спокойной ночи 22:24:42 ☝□□♎ ■♓♑♒⧫ ❍⍓ ♐❒♓♏■♎⬧�� 22:25:06 До свидания, др.Гастер. 22:25:18 Пока, Гастер. Category:Wikia Chat logs